Rage
by ChristyK
Summary: The Winchesters investigate a town where ordinary citizens turn into killers
1. Chapter 1

This is another story I had finished after Asylum but never posted. This also was written before they found their father.

**Rage**

"Dean no!" Sam screamed and threw his hands up defensively right before he woke up. He looked over at his brother embarrassed. "Sorry." He had felt the car swerve off the road and knew he had startled his brother.

"Damn it Sammy! You got to do something about these nightmares of yours….What was this one about?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Uh….nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me…. Every night for the last three nights you've been waking up screaming at me in your dream. What the hell's going on?"

Sam swallowed hard as he remembered his dream, his brother pointing a gun at him and pulling the trigger. It was just a dream or was it? He had been having premonitions lately could this be one of them he wondered.

"How far?" He changed the subject.

"I'd say about twenty miles or so." Dean looked back at the highway; he knew it was hopeless to question Sam. When he was ready to talk about his nightmares he would.

_They had been driving cross country due to a phone call from Matt Clarkson, a friend of their dad's. The man had been extremely upset and said he needed to talk to them, he said he knew the kind of work their dad was in and since he couldn't reach him he thought maybe they could help him. He explained to them that he had been passing through a small town in Madison, Pennsylvania and had stopped to eat at a diner. While there he had heard the patrons talking about a rash of killings and beatings that had happened in the town within the last few months, outstanding citizens suddenly attacking their family members or friends. Most had been killed; a few had lived but had been severely injured. Later the person would seem to come out of a trance and remember everything that had happened but told the police they had no control over their actions. They saw themselves doing the crime and tried to stop it but it was as if they couldn't control their own bodies. Clarkson himself was later arrested for beating a police officer nearly to death. _

**Forty minutes later**

"Well here we are… Madison, Pennsylvania. Looks like a nice enough town." Dean said as he drove down the main street.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sam peered out the side window. "I say we find a library and read up on what's been going on."

**Madison Public Library**

Dean and Sam both sat in front of the microfilm reader. Sam slowly advanced the film starting from six months earlier trying to find any strange murders or beatings that had occurred in or around the town.

"Hold it." Dean said as he spotted an article.

Sam enlarged the print and focused in on the article, then read it.

"Robert Meadows, a prominent businessman, arrived home from work took an ax out of his backyard shed and began slaughtering his family during a neighborhood barbeque Monday afternoon. April Donley, Meadows neighbor, reported that he came home and by all appearances seemed fine. He then went into his shed and returned with the ax. She then stated that after the carnage was over he seemed shocked and fell to the grass crying. His exact words she said were 'I couldn't stop myself. I tried but I couldn't. Oh my God I killed my family'" Sam stopped reading and looked at Dean. "Possession?"

"I don't know. Usually with a possession the victim doesn't remember what happened."

"That's not always true. When that doctor possessed me back at that asylum I knew what I was doing and saying but ….I couldn't stop it."

"Yeah, I remember….I still owe you for that salt gun blast. I was picking salt out of my body for weeks."

"Hey, I told you I was sorry."

"Yeah." Dean looked back at the microfilm reader. "See if you can find another one."

Sam advanced the microfilm, and then stopped.

"This is almost a week later." He read the screen. "Joan Repperd, a nurse at the county hospital, arrived home at ten PM Saturday night. According to police she removed a baseball bat from her son's room and proceeded to murder her husband with it. The caption under the woman's picture says. 'I loved my husband…I don't know why I did it. I tried to stop but I couldn't'" Sam looked at Dean. "Two in less then a week." Sam continued looking and soon pulled up five more murders, all done by people who insisted that something came over them and they couldn't help themselves.

"Let's try the internet and see if you can find anything on there about the town itself."

First Sam printed out the articles about the murders then he spun his chair around and over to an internet computer and typed in Madison, Pennsylvania.

He then printed out the history and any legends connected with the area. When they were done they found a motel to stay at then headed over to the county jail. They had already called ahead posing as reporters from Harrisburg and had set up an interview with Matt Clarkson.

**Madison County Prison**

They showed their fake IDs and were ushered into a small interview room. A few minutes later Clarkson was brought in. A guard stood by the door but otherwise they were left alone. After introductions were made Dean began.

"So tell us what happened."

Clarkson looked up at them with red rimmed eyes.

"I…I'm not really sure." He shook his head and looked down for a few seconds before looking back up. "I was driving on the outskirts of town late at night and I guess I was exceeding the speed limit because a state cop pulled me over. I handed over my driver's license and then…." Clarkson's eyes filled up and he had to wait a few seconds before he could continue. "I got out of the car and….I just started to attack him."

"Why? What made you do it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It was like I was inside my body watching myself attack him. I couldn't control my body and what I was doing or saying ….it wasn't me…..I kept screaming at myself to stop but I couldn't. And…..and once he was down and wasn't going to get up….it was like I suddenly woke up."

"Anything unusual occur right before the attack?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?"

Sam leaned forward.

"Did you feel a cold draft…or did your lights flicker…"

"Well actually both. Right outside of town my car lights kept going off and on and then….I felt this really cold air blowing over me….What does it mean?"

"We can't be sure but possibly a spirit could have possessed you." Sam said.

"Is that possible?"

"Yeah, believe me it's possible."

"Where did this happen?" Dean asked.

"Outside of town…right near the town cemetery."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Please ignore any typos and stuff…I don't have a proof reader and write these just for fun. Like I said this is an old one which was written right after The Asylum so that is why that episode is brought up a lot in the first few chapters.

**Rage**

Chapter two

"Well what do you think?" Dean looked over at Sam as they drove back to their motel.

"It sure sounds like a spirit possession…lights flickering, the cold blast of air…I don't know what else to think."

"Yeah, but the whole thing about watching yourself do these things but not being able to stop them kind of freaks me out."

"I know…usually a person that's possessed has no knowledge of what happens while they're possessed. But like I told you earlier, when that doctor had control of me at the asylum I knew what I was saying and doing but I just couldn't stop it."

"Maybe your experience was different because of that ESP thing you have going on, maybe it didn't have full possession of you…Or maybe half of the stuff you said back then you meant." Dean glanced over at Sam.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Damn it Dean, how many times must I tell you I didn't mean any of it?" Sam looked at his brother. He knew how hurt Dean had been by the things he had said and he suspected that he never really forgave him for it.

"Yeah, I know what you said Sam but…"

"But what? I wanted to talk about it but you were too tired."

"Let's just drop it okay?"

"No, it's not okay Dean. We need to sit down and talk about it. Get things out in the open."

"Hey you know I'm not into that sharing feelings crap."

Sam shook his head and looked out the window.

"You're impossible."

"Hey, it's over, it's done with…forget it." Dean glanced over at Sam and could tell he was upset. He changed the subject. "Hey, why don't we take a spin by the cemetery and see if we get any readings."

"Might as well." Sam pulled out the town map and directed Dean to the small cemetery on the outskirts of town.

They drove back and forth past the cemetery and even drove through it but nothing happened.

"Maybe it doesn't like us." Dean suggested.

"Maybe not…or maybe the cemetery has nothing to do with any of this. I say we might as well go back to the motel and read some of the stuff we printed."

**Motel**

They spent the next two hours reading the material they had printed and studying the map of the town looking for any common denominator. They finally found one.

"I think I might have something." Sam said as he laid the map of the town on the bed and then drew circles on the map. "This is where each of the killers worked." He explained, he then drew a line showing the route that could have taken to their homes. "Each one could have past the cemetery coming home."

"So maybe the cemetery is the root of all this." Dean grinned at his brother. "Nice work geek boy, but who's to say that's the route they took home?"

"Well that we don't know, but it's a good possibility. It would be the closest route home from each of their place of employment. I say the cemetery is definitely worth checking out again."

Dean stretched and yawned.

"Well it's going to have to wait till the morning. We've been driving for days and I for one want to get some rest."

"Okay…first thing in the morning we'll head out there."

**Later that night**

Dean had fallen asleep immediately while Sam played around on his computer and watched a little TV. Some nights Sam didn't even try to sleep. When he did, he'd wake up screaming for Jessica. He would relive her death over and over. But lately instead of dreaming about Jessica it was Dean who haunted his dreams. In his dream he would be walking with Dean thinking everything was fine and then Dean would suddenly turn on him. He would remember Dean saying things to him but in the morning he couldn't remember what it was that was said. The only thing he could clearly remember was seeing Dean pointing a gun at him and shooting. He knew he was probably having the dream because of what had happened back at the asylum. He had tried to kill his own brother. But now in the dream it was reversed and Dean was trying to kill him. Finally after staying awake till three he drifted off at the computer screen. A few minutes after he was asleep the dream began to play out again. Dean was standing in front of him yelling at him about something, the gun hanging by his side. Then suddenly he raises it and fires.

"Dean no! Don't!" Sam screamed as he jolted awake.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Rage**

Chapter three

Hearing Sam yell his name Dean sprang out of bed ready to take on what ever it was that was attacking his brother. He then realized it was another one of Sam's nightmares.

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean said as he flopped back down on the bed.

"Sorry."

"What was that one about?"

"Nothing."

"Look Sam, obviously you have some issues with me and…"

"Dean it was nothing." Sam interrupted his brother.

"Sam…for the last two weeks every time you fall asleep you wake up yelling my name…like I'm trying to kill you or something, what's going on?"

Sam swallowed hard; Dean had hit it right on.

"Is that what it is?" Dean had seen Sam's reaction. "In your dream am I trying to kill you?"

Sam decided not to lie to his brother.

"Dean…it's just that… I think it all stems back to when I tried to kill you back at that asylum…I think in my mind I'm reversing what happened and you're coming after me this time."

"But every night? Sam, you need to get some rest… I need to get some rest."

"I'm sorry…. Maybe I should get another room ….or sleep in the car."

"No I don't want you to get another room or sleep in the car. I just want you to get over the guilt or what ever it is that is causing you to have these dreams."

"How do I do that Dean? How do I get over the fact that I almost killed you? If that gun had been loaded I would have."

"Sam, the doctor possessed you. That's what made you do it."

"But I should have been able to fight it. I never should have pulled that trigger Dean…but I did."

"I've put it in the past, so should you." Dean rolled over onto his side. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep."

Sam sat for a while looking at the computer then grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder.

"For a walk…. Maybe if I get a little fresh air I'll be able to sleep."

"Sam it's the middle of the night." Dean said sitting up.

"I won't be long."

"Do you want company?"

"Nah, get some sleep. I'm just going to walk around the block a few times."

"You probably shouldn't be out there by yourself; we don't know what's happening around here yet. I better go with you." He started to get up.

"Dean just go back to sleep. I'm just going around the block, I'll be fine." Sam said as he left.

Dean watched Sam leave and considered following him but could tell Sam wanted some time alone. He lay back in the bed and waited till he heard Sam return before going back to sleep.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up and looked over at Sam who sat on a chair reading the newspaper.

"Get any sleep?" He asked.

"A little." Sam handed Dean a cup of coffee.

"It's cold." Dean said as he took a sip.

Sam smiled.

"Mine wasn't."

"When did you go for it?"

"Oh about an hour and a half ago." Sam grinned

"Why didn't you wake me when you got back?" Dean climbed out of bed and tossed his pillow at Sam.

"Why should I, you were sound asleep?"

"Well for one thing, at least the coffee would have been hot." Dean headed into the shower.

**On the way to the cemetery**

They headed toward the cemetery discussing the possible explanations as to what was going on.

"I'm thinking it has to be a spirit. Every indication points that way." Dean glanced over at Sam who was looking straight ahead lost in thought. "Earth to Geekboy." When Sam still didn't answer he reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sam rubbed his arm.

"That's for not hearing a damn thing I'm saying to you."

"Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Not about that damn dream again."

"No, not about that." Sam lied, he had been thinking about the dream. He kept seeing Dean over and over pulling the trigger, just like he had done to Dean at the asylum.

"Look Sam, you got to keep your mind on the job, I can't have you zoning out on me."

"My mind is on the job…Just drive."

They drove the next few miles in silence when all of a sudden Sam reached over and smacked Dean's arm.

"Stop!"

Dean jammed on the breaks but Sam was already out of the car before Dean could bring it to a full stop.

On the side of the road Sam had spotted a man with a knife attacking a group of people.

"Stop! Put down the knife!" Sam ran over and pulled a woman out of the way just as the man lunged at her. The knife slashed through Sam's jacket cutting his side. He gave a little yelp of pain as he fell to one knee.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews.

**Rage**

Chapter four

"Sam!"

Dean seeing his brother go down ran over and stood protectively in front of him. The man continued lashing out with the knife and Dean kept dodging him trying to lead him away from Sam. "You okay Sammy?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam said as he stood up and touched his shirt then looked at the blood on his hand.

"Did he get you?"

"A little it's not bad." Sam went over to the woman and her family. "Are you okay?" He asked the hysterical woman.

"Don't hurt him! I don't know what happened to him. We were just driving and then all of a sudden…."

"Just get back in the car and lock the door. We'll try not to hurt him…I promise."

The woman got her family safely in the car then watched as Dean and Sam tried to get the knife away from her husband.

The man kept slashing at Dean as Sam snuck up behind him. Dean tried to keep the man's attention on him and hoped Sam would be able to get a sleep hold on him from behind. But the man suddenly whirled around and faced Sam; he then began walking slowly toward him the knife held high. Dean quickly came up behind him, there was no way he was letting him stab his brother again.

"Dean, try not to hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing." Sam said calmly keeping his hands out at his side trying not to further agitate the man.

Dean didn't want to hurt the man either. He could have easily taken him out almost immediately but knew by doing that he could have accidentally hurt him. But if it came to hurting the man or letting the man hurt his brother again the man was going to lose. He crept up behind the man, but the man suddenly spun around and slashed downward connecting with Dean's arm. Dean gave a little cry of pain and spun away as Sam grabbed the man around the neck and put a sleeper hold on him. The man finally stopped struggling and Sam lowered him gently to the ground. He then quickly went to his brother.

"You okay?"

Dean looked at his deeply slashed arm which was bleeding profusely.

"He got me pretty good."

"Let me see that." Sam took Dean's arm then winced in sympathy. "Damn." He quickly ran back to their car and got a clean gauze pad out of the first aide kit then ran back and put it over Dean's arm. "You're going to need stitches." He said as he kept pressure on the wound.

"Great." Dean shook his head then looked at Sam. "How are you?...Let me see where he got you."

Sam pulled up his bloody shirt to reveal a slash across his side.

"It's not deep." Sam said as he looked down at it.

"You're lucky, he could have killed you. What the hell were you thinking jumping in front of him like that?"

"I had to do something; I couldn't let him attack his family."

"You should have tried to distract him first."

"I didn't have time. I had to get his focus off of them."

"Sam." Dean got his brother's attention then nodded his head toward the man and they watched as a reddish mist came out of the man's body then flew off toward the south.

"It's heading toward the cemetery."

"Yeah." Dean looked at Sam. "I never saw anything like that before."

"Neither did I. A demon would be black and a spirit would be white or gray."

Their attention turned away from the mist when the man began to moan as he woke up. Dean leaned over and using his good arm offered it to the man who took it and pulled himself up.

"Oh my God my family are they okay!" The man looked over at his car where his wife and family sat wide eyed watching everything.

"They're fine….What happened?" Dean asked.

Tears ran down the man's face.

"I don't know. We were on our way home from breakfast and …..I don't know what happened, all of a sudden I pulled over and took the knife out from under my seat that I keep for protection and…. I tried to kill them."

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I love my family I would never hurt them. I could see what was going on….but I couldn't stop myself. I tried….My God I tried but….it was like someone had control of my body….What the hell happened to me?"

"We don't know….but at least your family wasn't hurt."

"What about you two? I know I stabbed both of you. Are you okay?"

"We'll be fine." Dean said. "I just want to know one thing. Did you drive by the cemetery on your way home from breakfast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well do us a favor, don't drive by there again, find another way."

"Why?... Who are you guys?" The man looked back and forth between them.

"Just take our advice, avoid the cemetery."

The man looked at them strangely then went over to his car. Dean and Sam watched as the man tried to convince his family to leave him in.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Sam said as he looked down at Dean's arm and could see the blood soaking through the gauze.

"Can't you just stitch it up back at the motel?"

"It's pretty deep Dean and you probably should get a tetanus shot."

"Damn it." Dean frowned, he hated shots. "You know we should head out to that cemetery."

"We will…after we take care of your arm."

"Well if I'm getting a shot you are too." Dean grinned at his brother, if he was going to suffer through a shot so was Sam.

**Hospital**

Dean's arm was cleaned and stitched and he insisted Sam have his wound cleaned as well. When the doctor asked how they had been injured they told him that they had been installing a window and it had broke.

They then sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to write out an antibiotic prescription for them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left that guy go back to his family. Maybe we should have called the cops." Sam said.

"And what Sam…let the guy go to jail?"

"I know it wasn't his fault but what if he tries it again?"

"We saw whatever that thing is leave him, and as long as he doesn't go near the cemetery I think he should be okay."

"But we don't even know if the cemetery has anything to do with what's going on. It could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah but it seems like…."

Before Dean could finish he was interrupted by shouts coming from the Emergency Room entrance. They both stood up and walked over and watched as three stretchers, the bodies covered by bloody sheets, were brought into the ER. Following the stretchers were three cops and a handcuffed man who was in hysterics.

"I didn't want to do it!...I swear I didn't want to do it!...I just couldn't stop myself! Oh my God I killed my family!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you're not disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Rage**

Chapter five

Dean and Sam glanced at each other relieved that it wasn't the man who had attacked them earlier. The cops took the man into one of the small ER cubicles to have his injuries checked out by a doctor while they stood outside and listened while he told his story.

He had just gotten home from work and his wife and her parents were in the living room. He said he went into the bedroom and got his gun, he said he didn't know why he got it but he couldn't stop himself. He then came into the living room and shot his wife's parents. His wife became hysterical and began throwing things at him trying to stop him from hurting her, which caused his injuries. But he had knocked his wife down then shot her in the head. The man began sobbing as he kept repeating over and over that he could see himself doing it but couldn't stop it from happening.

Dean looked over at Sam.

"Dude we got to get out to that cemetery and check it out before more people are killed."

"I know we do, but we don't even know what it is or how to stop it. If it isn't a spirit, a salt gun isn't going to have any effect on it."

"Then we got to figure out what it is and find some way to get rid of it."

"Is there anything in Dad's journal about a red mist? Maybe he's encountered this before."

"Well, as soon as we get out of here we'll check it out."

After being given the prescription they left and went back to their car. Dean reached under the seat and took the journal out. He paged through it quickly looking for anything about a red mist.

"Here." Dean pointed at an entry in a section marked possession. He read it out loud. "I've encountered the red mist only once. It appears to be a possessing entity but I've never come across anything like it before. Not from this earth as far as I could tell…possibly alien. The only known way to destroy it is to destroy it while it possesses someone. The mist is also known to inhabit animals as well as people. While possessed the host is aware of what he or she is doing but can not stop their actions. It appears that they're trapped in their own bodies, a silent witness to what is happening. The only way I know to destroy it is to shoot the host while the spirit possesses it with a jolt of electric. I used a battery cable which seemed to do the job. I would assume a stun gun would do the same job. I also discovered that this mist lives in a metallic shell like object. I unearthed the object with a metal detector and destroyed it. As far as I can tell the mist seems to return to the shell between possessions. The object is metallic and it was easy to find with a metal detector. I shot it first with an electric current then pried it opened and burned the interior. As it burned it seemed to dissolve and melt back into the earth. I'm assuming if the mist is in the shell when it is destroyed it too will be destroyed." Dean looked at Sam.

"An alien? That's something different. Well we got stun guns and metal detectors in the back." Sam hitched his thumb toward the trunk. "Now all we need to do is find someone who is possessed….which isn't going to be easy."

"That's the problem. We're going to have to be at the right place at the right time or…"

"Or this thing could go on forever." Sam finished his sentence.

"Let's head on out to the cemetery and see if we can track down the object this thing lives in. Maybe if we can find the shell we can wait by it till it returns and then destroy it while it's inside."

**The cemetery**

"This place is huge." Sam said looking around. "We're going to have to split up in order to cover it."

"I don't like it but I guess we don't have a choice." Dean also looked around and knew it could take days to cover the entire site thoroughly.

They went to the trunk and took out the equipment they would need, a gun, a stun gun, and metal detectors. They also took out their cell phones but "no service" flashed on them and they had to resort to two way radios. Once they had their equipment Dean turned to Sam.

"Remember if you see anything suspicious give me a call."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well let's get out there and track this thing down."

Neither one liked the idea of splitting up but they knew if they stuck together it would take twice as long to cover the grounds. Using the metal detectors they hoped to be able to at least find the shell the thing lived in and destroy it, hopefully with the mist inside."

"Watch your back Bro." Sam said as they both headed off in opposite directions.

It was slow going as they swept the ground with their metal detectors hoping to pick up some sign of the object. They checked in with each other every few minutes to make sure they were both okay.

When it started getting dark and they still hadn't found anything they decided to head back to the motel and get a fresh start in the morning.

Dean arrived back at the car first. He was leaning against the car waiting for his brother when he suddenly felt a cold blast of air sweep over him. He put his hand up to his head and shook his head slightly when he heard a voice speaking to him. _'Kill your brother, kill_ _your brother, kill your brother…'_ it kept repeating over and over.

"No!" Dean screamed trying to fight it but he could already feel it taking over his body. His mind was clear but his body was being controlled by the voice. He looked in horror as Sam came walking up to him.

"You okay?" Sam asked when he saw the strange look on Dean's face.

"Sam…" Dean fought to speak; he had to warn his brother. He had to get him away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"You, you're what's wrong!" Dean could hear himself speaking but knew it wasn't really him. _Run Sammy get out of here! _His mind screamed.

"What?" Sam looked at him confused wondering what had he done to get Dean pissed off at him?

"You know you were always a thorn in my side. I could never stand the sight of you. Little Sammy always Mom's favorite." The voice taunted him. _I don't mean it Sammy_, _don't listen to it!_

Sam knew what was happening and tried to raise his stun gun but it was too late. Dean slammed his own gun down hard on Sam's arm causing the gun to fly from his hand. He then stood in front of Sam with his own gun hanging by his side.

"Dean…" Sam had dropped to one knee as he held his injured arm. "Dean you got to fight it…I know you're in there…fight it…." He looked up into Dean's face trying to get through to his brother.

"You know little brother life would be so much easier if you weren't around. I'm tired of babysitting your sorry ass all these years." _Get out of here Sammy! Run!_ Dean could see his brother kneeling in front of him, he knew Sam had lost the stun gun but he knew he still had the other gun. _Damn it Sammy shoot!_

"Dean please, you don't want to do this…"

"How the hell do you know what I want to do? I should have left you burn to death that night instead of carrying you out of there. I've always hated you Sammy…always having to protect you…never having a life of my own. Well that ends here." _Damn it_ _Sammy get out of here! Don't listen to it! I don't mean any of it!_

"I know you Dean, this isn't you talking. You got to fight for control Dean, I know you can do it…you just got to fight it." Sam said as he slowly stood up. He knew his only hope was to get to his stun gun or Dean's.

"Yeah Bro this is me, and once and for all I'm getting rid of you. I'm tired of carrying you around all these years. Excess baggage is all you ever were. You're nothing but a punk, a lousy good for nothing punk. I hate you…always have. You mean nothing to me. Say hi to Mom and that whore girlfriend of yours." He raised the gun and pointed it at Sam. _Oh God no! Oh please no! Please don't do it!_ Dean fought with every thing he had to try and take back control of his body but it was useless. He could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as he listened to him.

Dean pointed the gun at Sam's stomach.

"Dean no! No don't!"Sam suddenly realized this was the dream he had been having. It wasn't a reversal of what had happenedat the asylum like he had thought, but a premonition warning him about what was to come. He looked at Dean with tears in his eyes. But the tears were for Dean not him. He knew his death would destroy his brother.

Dean smiled as he pulled the trigger.

Sam grunted in pain as the bullet tore into his stomach and spun him around.

"Oh God Dean…" He moaned as he fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground.

"Nooooooo! Dean screamed as the mist left his body.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Rage**

Chapter six

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he dropped to his knees next to his brother. "Oh God Sammy I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it! I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it!" Dean gently rolled Sam onto his back. Sam lay on the ground his face twisted in pain, he kept his knees up and both hands pressed against his stomach as blood bubbled between his fingers.

"Oh God….Oh man it hurts….it hurts…." Sam moaned as he rolled his head back and forth on the ground his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Sammy I'm sorry, I tried to stop it but I couldn't…." Tears ran down Dean's face as he tried to stop the bleeding but only ended up causing Sam more pain, he cried out and grabbed Dean's arm.

"I don't….I don't blame you…not your fault…not your fault." Sam managed to get out, he needed Dean to know he understood what had happened and knew there was nothing Dean could have done. If he died he didn't want Dean to think that he blamed him or for him to blame himself.

"I got to get you to the hospital!" Dean knew he didn't have time to wait for an ambulance; he reached down and picked Sam up ignoring his cries of pain. He then put him in the passenger's seat and sped to the hospital all the time reassuring his brother as he tried to keep pressure on the wound with one hand while he drove with the other.

**Hospital**

He skidded into the emergency room parking lot.

"Help! I need help out here!" He screamed as he got out of the car and ran to the passenger's side and opened the door. Sam's body slumped over into his arms. "Oh God Sammy!" He cried out as he held his brother's blood covered body.

Two doctors quickly ran out of the ER and took Sam from his arms and put him on a stretcher.

"What happened to him?" One of them asked as he lifted up Sam's shirt to examine his wound.

Before Dean could speak Sam answered weakly.

"Shot….shot myself….cleaning my gun…" Sam lied wanting to protect his brother.

"Let's get him in to the ER, he's bleeding out!" The doctor yelled to his colleague as they rushed Sam into the Emergency Room.

Dean stood in stunned shock beside his car covered in his brother's blood.

"Are you hurt?" One of the nurses asked Dean seeing all the blood.

Dean could only shake his head, too upset to speak.

"Is he family?" She asked.

He nodded.

"My brother." He said softly, his voice cracking with emotion.

The nurse reached out and took Dean's hand and led him into the waiting room.

"Your brother is in good hands. They'll do everything they can for him." She tried to reassure him.

Dean kept his eyes on the cubicle where they had taken Sam and watched as doctors and nurses hurried in and out of the small room. After half an hour he walked over and grabbed the arm of one of the nurses.

"How's my brother?"

"I'm sorry…." She said sadly. "He's lost a lot of blood and we're having trouble stopping the bleeding."

"But you'll be able to stop it and he'll be alright won't he?"

"It's too early to tell, but we're doing everything we can. We typed your brother's blood and unfortunately he has a rare blood type. Our supply is low so we're having a shipment brought in from Philadelphia; they're flying it in by helicopter."

"You can use my blood, we have the same type."

"You sure?

"Yeah."

"Please come with me."

She led Dean into the cubicle.

"Get him out of here!" The doctor knew the situation was critical and didn't want a relative flipping out if the patient didn't make it.

"His brother has the same blood type." She told the attending doctor.

"You sure you're the same type? We don't have time to cross match you, we're losing him." The doctor said as he attempted to clamp off a bleeding artery in Sam's stomach before sending him up to the OR.

"Yeah we're both the same." Dean could feel the room start to spin as he looked at his brother's body covered only by a bloody sheet.

"We're going to have to hook you directly up to him."

"Do it."

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at Sam. His skin was pasty white and from all the blood on the floor it looked like his brother had lost almost half the blood in his body.

The doctor immediately hooked Dean up to a blood tube and began feeding his blood directly into Sam's body.

Dean kept his eyes on Sam, praying for some sign that his blood was helping and he was getting stronger.

"Come on Bro hang in there. Don't you leave me Sammy, don't you even think of it." Dean kept repeating as he watched his blood flow into his brother's arm.

The doctor continued working on Sam until he finally managed to stop the bleeding.

"Well I did my part I got the bleeding under control, now it's up to the operating team." The doctor said as he took the tube out of Sam's arm and stood back while the other doctor and nurses readied Sam for the move to the OR.

"If he needs more blood take it." Dean told the doctor as the nurse started to remove the tube from his arm.

"We gave him as much as you can afford to lose. The supply from Philly should get here soon."

"Doc…if he needs more take it." Dean didn't care if they took all of his blood as long as Sam survived.

"He's holding his own right now and they'll pump the Philly blood into him as soon as it gets here."

"He'll make it now won't he?"

"I'm not going to give you any false hope. Your brother's in critical condition. The bullet lodged in his spleen and also nicked an artery in his stomach. They'll probably have to remove his spleen and sew up his stomach. Then, if he makes it through the operation, it will be just wait and see." He could see the anguish on Dean's face. "Hey, you saved his life. If it wasn't for your blood we would have lost him right here, now at least he has a fighting chance."

Dean watched as they wheeled Sam out of the ER and up to the Operating Room.

"What really happened out there?" The doctor asked. "Your brother kept saying it was an accident, that he was cleaning his gun. He kept repeating it over and over like he was trying to convince us, like he was trying to protect someone."

For a moment Dean wanted to tell the doctor the truth that he had shot Sam. The guilt he felt was screaming for him to tell someone, but he knew if he confessed it wouldn't help anyone. He'd be thrown in jail and Sam would still be fighting for his life. No, he needed to stay free so he could find and destroy the thing that had made him hurt his brother.

"My brother told you the truth. He was cleaning his gun and it went off. I was there when it happened." Dean looked the doctor in the eye as he lied to him, then turned and walked back to the waiting room

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Just watched the finale last night. It was awesome! I won't say more incase some of you didn't see it yet.

**Rage**

Chapter seven

**Later**

Dean paced the waiting room then the hallway waiting for word on his brother's condition. He tried to get the image of Sam grabbing his stomach and moaning in pain as he shot him out of his mind, but he couldn't. He relived the moment over and over and tried to think of some way he could have prevented it, but there wasn't any. He could hear and see everything that happened but was powerless to do anything about it. He wiped angrily at his tears as he remembered the hurt look on Sam's face when he told him he couldn't stand him that he never cared about him.

"Damn it Sammy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He swallowed the lump in his throat, he had hurt his brother both physically and emotionally and it was ripping him apart inside. What if Sammy died? What if he never got to tell him how sorry he was, that every thing he had been forced to say was a lie. What if he never got to see him alive again? What if he had killed his brother? He ran his hand through his hair in despair as the questions flashed through his mind.

Dean stepped out onto the small balcony attached to the waiting room and took out his cell phone. He was going to have to make a phone call he had always dreaded making. Tears filled his eyes as he dialed his dad's number. He shut his eyes as tears ran down his face when his dad's voice mail came on.

"Um…Dad, it's Dean…Something bad happened Dad…Sammy's been hurt…he's hurt bad Dad." Dean's voice choked with emotion. "He's been shot…I did it Dad…I shot Sam. I didn't want to…God I didn't want to. The red mist made me do it Dad…just like in your journal." Dean took a deep breath trying to stop his voice from trembling. "Sam might die Dad…I don't know what to do…Sam needs you …I do to…Please call back…Please." Dean couldn't speak any longer and hung up. He looked at his watch. Sam had been in the operating room for almost four hours. _What's taking them_ _so long_ Dean wondered?

He had just stepped back into the waiting room when the door opened and the doctor walked in his blue uniformed covered in Sam's blood. Dean walked over and stood in front of him praying he was bringing him good news.

"Your brother is in recovery."

"Oh thank God…" Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll be alright then?"

"It's too early to tell but we're hopeful. We almost lost him a few times on the operating table but we pulled him through. The blood supply arrived just in time."

"I need to see him."

"You'll have to wait till we move him to the intensive care unit."

"Please, I really need to see him. I need to see that he's alive."

The doctor hesitated for a few seconds. Recovery was strictly off limits to visitors but something in Dean's face touched the doctor.

"Okay, I'll tell them to let you in but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks Doc."

**Recovery room**

Dean quietly entered the recovery room and was immediately met by a nurse.

"I just want you to know what to expect. When you see your brother he'll be covered in tubes and wires, they're only there to monitor him till he's fully awake. Once he's awake most of them will be removed. He has an air tube down his throat and a drainage tube in his side. He's going to look really bad to you but that's to be expected and I don't want you to get upset. He's doing as well as can be expected."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, then follow me."

She led him past other patients over to Sam's bed. Dean told himself he wasn't going to fall apart, but as soon as he saw Sam he choked back a sob.

"Sammy." He said softly as he stood by his brother's bed.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." The nurse said then turned and walked away.

Dean reached over and took Sam's hand and held it gently being careful not to disturb the IV tube that was attached to it.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you…You know that don't you?" Dean winced in sympathy and guilt as he looked down at Sam's bandaged stomach. He gently reached over and pushed Sam's long brown bangs off his forehead. "You really need to get a decent haircut Bro." Dean smiled then broke into tears. "Sammy you got to hang in there ….Don't you go leaving me…Don't you do that to me Sammy…I need you Bro…"

The nurse came back a short while later and led Dean from the room.

"When will he be moved to his own room?"

"He'll probably have to go to the ICU for a day or so and then we'll see how he's doing." She looked at Dean and smiled. "Your brother is in good hands. I'm sure he's going to be fine. I think you should take a little time and go get something to eat. You want to be strong for him when he wakes up."

"Yeah, I think I need to step out for a little bit." He wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to the nurse. "Please call me if he wakes up while I'm gone."

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him."

"Thanks."

Dean left the hospital and wiped tears of guilt and worry from his eyes as he headed for the corner bar.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Once more thanks for the reviews.

**Rage**

Chapter eight

**The Bar **

Dean walked over, sat down at the bar, and ordered a double. He gulped it down then ordered another. He could feel the liquor burn his throat then settle in his empty stomach. He wanted to hurt….Sammy was hurting and he wanted to too. In his mind he knew there was nothing he could have done, he had tried to stop the thing from taking over his body and hurting Sam but he couldn't. But in his heart…it was another story. He had shot his little brother, a brother he had tried to protect all of his life. He had shot him, and could have killed him. He downed his second drink and ordered a third. He could feel the alcohol doing what he wanted it to, numb him. Dean took out his cell phone and looked to see if he had any messages, he didn't. He once more dialed his dad, and shook his head annoyed when the voice mail once more came on.

"Dad where the hell are you! Sammy could have died tonight and you don't even call to see if he's okay! What's going on Dad? Don't you give a damn about us anymore? Why won't you call us?" Dean hung up then sat there looking at his phone. Why the hell was their Dad ignoring them? Sammy had called him when he thought Dean could die when his heart was damaged and now when he called him about Sammy being shot…. He knew his dad always checked his voice mail. He had been with the man all his life and knew that was one thing he did constantly. But why didn't he call them back, just to make sure they were okay? Dean was tempted to throw the phone against the wall but thought better of it and shoved it back in his pocket. He finished his drink and ordered another.

"Don't you think you've had enough buddy?" The bartender said.

"I'll let you know when I've had enough." Dean reached in his pocket and threw some money on the counter.

"Well I'm telling you you've had enough. You just drank six shots of whiskey in about five minutes."

"I just need one more." Dean hoped one more drink would dull the pain in his heart.

"Sorry, but you're not getting it here."

Dean stood up and fell against the bar as the drinks hit him all at once. He headed for the door; he needed to be near Sam. Three men seeing him stagger immediately went to his aide.

"Here buddy we'll help you." They grabbed him and helped him toward the door.

"I'm fine; I'm just need to get back to the hospital." Dean mumbled as the men led him outside. But instead of leading him to the hospital they took him into the alley. One of the men punched him in the stomach while the other reached for his wallet. Dean grunted and went down to one knee but quickly recovered. He managed to punch the man in the face and he too went down. But Dean was in no condition to fight and soon was overpowered. He lay in the alley while the men emptied his wallet then tossed it down at him. The last thing he saw was a shoe flying toward his face.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up groaning.

"Oh man…." He reached up and touched his jaw which felt like it had been disconnected from his head. He slowly sat up and leaned against the dumpster_. What the_ _hell happened? _He put his head in his hands trying to remember how he had got there. Then he thought of his brother. _ Sammy!_ He sat up and looked around

"Sam! Sam you there?" He called out. He looked around expecting to see Sam lying somewhere near by. He struggled to his feet then reached down and picked up his empty wallet_. Did we get jumped?_ "Sam where the hell are you?"

He swayed a little, and leaned against a wall. _ Damn_ he thought. _I've had hangovers_ _before but_… Then it was as if a light went off in his head. _Sam's in the hospital….I_ _shot him!_

He headed out of the alley; his only thought was to get to Sam as quickly as possible.

**Hospital**

Dean hurried down to the recovery room. It was the last place he remembered seeing Sam. He went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, my brother's in recovery and I wonder if you could give me an update on his condition."

"What's the name?"

"Sam Conners." Dean said using the name on the fake medical ID card he had given the hospital.

The nurse looked at her chart and then looked up at him. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He said his heart pounding in his chest.

"Let me get the head nurse." She walked away and returned with the nurse who had met him in the recovery room.

"What's wrong? How's my brother?" Dean's heart felt like it was going to break through his chest.

"Where were you? I kept calling for you."

"I went out for a while."

"Yeah, I can see that." The nurse could smell the alcohol on him and looked at him angrily.

"Is something wrong with my brother?" Dean swallowed hard, scared of what she might say.

"Your brother woke up and was asking for you. He became very agitated when we couldn't find you and he tried to get out of bed, apparently he thought you were in some kind of trouble. He fell and ripped open his incision. We had to take him back to the operating room."

Dean felt a cold chill run through his whole body. Sam had needed him and he wasn't there for him.

"Is he going to be okay?" He could barely speak.

"I don't know….In his weaken condition…" She shook her head sadly. "I just don't know."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Rage**

Chapter nine

**Two hours later**

Dean sat in the waiting room his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He wasn't a religious man but he kept praying his brother was going to be alright. He couldn't even imagine life without Sammy. Oh sure they had been apart for a few years when Sam had gone off to college but he always knew Sam was alive and still out there somewhere. But now…if Sam didn't make it, he didn't know if he could go on. Sam had always asked him if hunting was worth it and he had always told him it was. But nothing was worth losing his brother because of it. Ever since they had gotten back together the loneliness he had felt since Sam had left to go to college was gone. He would never admit that to his little brother, too girlie he thought. But it was true. He looked up and blinked back tears as he heard the door open and quickly stood up when he saw the doctor.

"How is he?" Dean asked then held his breath waiting to hear the answer.

"We repaired the incision and as far as we can tell everything went well. He'll be in recovery for a few hours then intensive care for a day or two."

Dean put out his hand as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Doc."

The doctor reached out and shook his hand.

"Your brother was very lucky. If the bullet had struck a little to the left he wouldn't have made it. You tell him next time he cleans his gun to double check it and make sure there's no cartridge in the chamber."

"I will." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated leaving Sam take the blame for his own shooting but it wouldn't do anyone any good if he confessed.

**Intensive Care Unit**

After four hours Sam was taken out of the recovery room and put in the ICU. They told Dean he'd have to stay a day or so just for precaution and then would be moved up to a room.

Dean quietly walked into the ICU and over to Sam's bed. He stood next to Sam's bed staring down at him, not wanting to wake him. He looked so young lying on the bed, his dark brown hair making his skin even appear more pale then it was. Dean shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that his brother was alive and hopefully would stay that way. When he opened his eyes he saw Sam looking sleepily up at him.

"Hey." Dean smiled down at his brother.

"You okay?" Sam said weakly.

Dean blinked back tears; it was just like Sam to worry about him instead of himself.

"I'm fine…" He turned away for a few seconds not wanting Sam to see how emotional he was. When he looked back at Sam he could see the worry on his face.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh that…" Dean gave a little laugh as he put his hand up to the bruise on his face from where the bar patron had kicked him. "Oh, that's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing….You were in a fight weren't you?"  
"Nah…just walked into a pole." Dean lied.

Sam looked at him suspiciously but didn't push the issue.

"They told me you gave me some of your blood."

"Yeah, you won't be able to fight the girls off now, with my blood in your system you'll be a chick magnet."

Sam gave a little laugh then became serious.

"They said I would have died without it."

"Well you'll need to keep your hormones under control now Bro, now that you got some of my blood in you who knows what might happen…. Hey, it might even improve your looks." Dean grinned.

Sam smiled up at his brother.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Bro."

"Hey, did you see where that thing went after it left you?"

"It headed off toward that fountain in the cemetery….Look Sam I'm sorry…I'm sorry I shot you….I tried to fight it….I just couldn't….I'm sorry for causing you all this pain."

"Can't feel a thing with all these drugs they have me on." Sam smiled. "But do me one favor…."

"Sure."

"Next time you have the urge to shoot me, miss."

Dean gave a little laugh then turned serious.

"Sam, this thing…this thing that was in me, it left me watch what was happening. I had no control over it but it knew about the fire and Mom and Jessica…I could feel it pull the memories out of my mind but I couldn't stop it."

"Why would it do that? Why didn't it just have you shoot me?"

"I don't know, but it seemed like the more it hurt you by what it was saying the stronger it became…Almost like it was feeding off of your emotions."

"How are we going to stop it?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is to try to locate the shell this thing lives in and destroy it while it's inside."

"I guess that's all we can do unless we actually find a person possessed by it, but the odds of that happening….. " Sam tried to push himself up a little in the bed but ended up grimacing in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

"What's the matter!" Dean leaned over the bed wanting to help but not knowing what to do.

"I think the pain medication is starting to wear off." Sam gave a little laugh trying to hide how much pain he was really in from his brother.

Dean rang for a nurse who checked Sam then went to get the doctor's okay to increase the medication.

Dean watched as Sam tried to hide the pain he was in from him but he could tell his brother was in agony. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and Dean winced in pain as Sam squeezed it each time a wave of pain shot through him. Dean blinked back tears; it broke his heart knowing he was the cause of it. Within a few minutes the nurse came back and added the medication to Sam's IV and soon the pain began to ease up.

"Sorry." Sam said. "I didn't think it would wear off that quick." He gave a nervous laugh knowing the pain would come back each time the medication wore off and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Look, why don't you get some sleep, you look beat. I'll be back in later to check on you."

"Okay…but promise me you'll stay out of bar fights…" He could tell by Dean's face he had been in a fight and could also smell the alcohol on him.

"Hey don't worry about me. You just get better so we can get back on the road."

"Okay…but Dean, don't you go looking for trouble…." The additional pain medication was already causing Sam's eyes to shut.

Dean watched as Sam drifted off to sleep, then satisfied that his brother was in good hands left the hospital, got in his car, and drove to the cemetery determined to track down and kill the thing that had tried to take his brother from him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Rage**

Chapter ten

**The cemetery**

Dean took a stun gun and one of the metal detectors out of the trunk.

"Okay where are you you son of a bitch?" Dean said as he turned on the metal detector and began going over the grounds. He remembered seeing the red mist head off in the direction of the fountain so he concentrated his searching in that area keeping his stun gun at his side in case he needed it. He remembered that when the thing had entered him before he had a second to react but was confused as to what was happening and waited too long. This time he'd be ready. If he felt it enter him again he'd shoot himself with the stun gun and hopefully destroy it while it was inside him.

He searched for hours but came up with nothing. Frustrated and tired, he decided to head back to the hospital to check on Sam.

**Intensive Care**

He entered the ICU and walked over to Sam's bed.

"Hey." Sam smiled up at him. "Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah….how 'bout you, you're looking a little better."

"Yeah, they just juiced me up." He held up his IV tube smiling. "I can see where people become addicted to this stuff. I don't have any pain at all and I feel like I could run a marathon."

"Well don't get too use to it." Dean knew that when they started to wean Sam off the medication he was going to be in a lot of pain and he knew it was going to be hard for him to see his brother suffering like that knowing he was the cause of it.

"What have you been doing? You didn't go back to the bar looking to get your face smashed in again did you? … Although it did improve your looks a little." Sam grinned.

Dean gave a little laugh.

"No, no bar. I just went to a restaurant down the street and got something to eat." Dean lied; he hadn't had anything to eat since Sam had been injured but his brother didn't need to know that.

"Did anything else happen since I was brought in…any more strange murders?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well you just stay away from that cemetery until I can go with you."

"I will."

"I mean it Dean…" Sam had seen Dean glance away for a second before he answered him and knew he always did that when he wasn't telling him the truth. "You need someone to back you up out there; it's way too dangerous by yourself."

"Don't worry Sam….when you're better we'll take care of this thing once and for all."

"The nurse said they'll probably move me up to my own room tomorrow. She said everything's looking good."

"That's good. Did they tell you how long you'll have to stay in the hospital?"

"She wasn't sure; she said probably a week or so…." Sam then motioned Dean to move closer then whispered so the ICU nurses wouldn't hear him. "You know Dean I got to get out of here before that…if they check our insurance and find out its bogus…."

"Well hopefully they won't find that out for a few days yet. You know how it is with all that paperwork and this being a small hospital….it could take days till they file the claim." Dean was worried too but didn't want to upset Sam. They had used fake insurance cards all their lives and so far they hadn't been caught, but one day their luck would end and so would their freedom.

"Well I'm thinking as soon as I can get on my feet we should take off. Maybe we can get a motel down the road somewhere and hold up there for a few days."

"Sam, you just had major surgery….Oh sure right now you feel fine because of all the pain medication they have you on, but once we leave here you won't have anything for the pain. Plus what if you have complications from the surgery?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens. Dean if they check on my insurance we're screwed."

"If they start to question it we'll deal with it then."

"I still say as soon as I can stand, I get out of here. Dean, we'll go to jail for insurance fraud if they catch on."

"Well let's not worry about it right now. You're not going to be fit to move for at least three or four days anyway."

"I don't think we can wait that long, I think it's better if I get out of here as soon as I can."

**Two days later**

Sam was moved out of the ICU and into a room. They already had him out of bed and walking as a precaution against blood clots. He was slowly walking down the hallway pushing a pole with his IV bag attached to it when he walked by the nurse's station at the far end of the hall and felt a cold chill go through him. The nurses were gathered around a computer screen holding an insurance card in front of them and comparing it to something on the screen. He saw them look up at him then whisper to each other. He turned and headed back to his room as quickly as he could then picked up the phone and called Dean's cell phone. There was no answer so he waited for the voice mail.

"Dean it's me. They know about the insurance, I need to get out of here, right now. I'm going down to the restaurant at the corner…pick me up there. Hurry …." He hung up then pulled the IV tube out of his arm and went to the closet and got dressed.

**Later**

Sam waited at the restaurant for two hours and when Dean failed to show up he had no choice but to hitch a ride to the motel.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews. Let's hope we hear good news tomorrow about CW picking Supernatural up for a second season.

**Rage**

Chapter eleven

Dean was getting frustrated. He had spent hours searching the cemetery and had found nothing. He still had a small area to search but he was exhausted and decided to go back to the motel, take a shower, then head on over to the hospital to check in with Sam.

**Motel**

Dean walked into the motel room and threw his keys on the counter. He then turned and jumped a little when he saw a figure on the bed. He instinctively reached for his gun as he walked closer and turned on the light at the bed.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he put the gun down.

Sam tried to sit up but Dean could see it was painful for him and quickly went to his side and helped him.

"They know about the insurance….I left you a message where were you?"

"Um….I was just out …driving around….How did you get here?"

"Hitched."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and listened to his voice mail. A guilty feeling swept over him knowing that his brother needed him and once more he wasn't there for him.

"Sorry Sam. You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam shut his eyes for a moment as a sharp pain shot through his stomach, Dean had warned him about being off the pain medication and he was now starting to understand why. "Why was your phone off? You were out at that damn cemetery again weren't you? I know there's no service out there and that's why you didn't get my message."

"Sam…" Dean didn't want to get into an argument.

"Damn it Dean, you shouldn't be out there by yourself. What if that thing possesses you again?"

"Sam we got to find it before it hurts someone else."

"I know that….but you can't fight this by yourself. Who's going to watch your back?"

"Well last time it didn't work out so good for you did it…I was suppose to watch your back Sam and I ended up shooting you."

"So that's what it's about…revenge. You want to get this thing for what it did to you."

"No Sam, for what it did to you…. I almost killed you."

"No you didn't….the thing did Dean, there is a difference. Hey, we're even now. I shot you back at that asylum and now you shot me." Sam gave a little smile and then tried to stand up. He swayed a little and quickly sat back down.

"Sam you need to be in a hospital, you're way too weak to be out."

"I'll be okay. I'll just have to take it easy for a few days." He looked over at Dean. "You know Dean we really need to get out of this town. I'm sure by now they know I'm missing and the cops are out looking for me for cutting out on the bill. If they find us we're going to be in deep shit."

"That's why you need to stay hidden. Don't leave the motel; I'll bring food in for you."

"No Dean, we need to get out of here tonight. What if they search the motels in the area? We got to go, and we got to go now."

"Sam we can't just leave without at least trying to get rid of this thing."

"I feel bad about leaving too, believe me I do, but if we get caught we won't be helping anyone anymore."

"Well we can't leave for a few days anyway. Look at you, you can barely sit up. If you pass out on me while we're on the road what am I going to do?….Look, why don't we rest here a day or two then we'll get on the road."

"I don't know Dean, we really should go."

"Sam you can't even stand up, you need to rest."

"Well I don't like it …but maybe you're right." He felt lousy and he knew a day or two could make all the difference in the way he felt. "Okay, but you got to be careful. They know you're with me. If they spot you the gig is up."

"I'll only go out at night."

"And you'll stay away from that cemetery?"

"Yeah, I'll stay away from the cemetery." Dean hated lying to Sam but he knew he had to try and kill this thing. He couldn't just leave, not after what it had done to his brother.

**The next night**

They had spent the day sitting around watching TV and resting. Dean kept a wary eye on his brother watching for any sign that Sam's condition was worsening. Sam lay in the bed most of the day scared to move knowing the slightest movement would cause him agony. He tried his best to hide the pain from his brother but Dean could see the sweat dripping down his face from the effort.

"You know Sammy you need to be back in that hospital."

"I can't go back, you know that."

Dean got up and paced the room as he ran a hand through his hair. Seeing his brother suffering was starting to get to him.

"Well then we'll find another hospital."

"Dean I'm sure the hospital contacted all the other hospitals in the area and told them to be on the lookout for us. We're just lucky no one saw your car."

"Well then we'll drive out of state somewhere and find one."

"Dean calm down….I just need a day or so and I'll be fine." Sam could tell that Dean was going crazy being trapped in the motel room. "Look, its dark out, why don't you go out for awhile, relax and have a beer or two. Just keep an eye out for the cops."

"You know maybe I will…I'll bring something back for you to eat."

"Just soup." Sam wasn't even sure if he could keep it down but knew that he had to eat something to try and regain his strength.

"Soup it is….Why don't you try and get some rest while I'm gone."

"Yeah, I think I will." Sam settled back in the bed and tried to get as comfortable as possible. "Just be careful."

"I won't be too long." Dean said as he left. He pulled the door shut and locked it. Sam looked beat and more then likely would sleep for hours which would give him enough time to finish searching the cemetery. He jumped in the car and sped toward the cemetery.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter and I suck at endings so I hope no one is disappointed.

**Rage**

Chapter twelve

**Three hours later**

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he sprang up in bed and immediately regretted it as a searing pain shot through his stomach. He took a deep breath trying to recover from his nightmare as he looked around the room for his brother. In this dream Dean was the one in trouble. He looked over at the clock and realized Dean had been gone for over three hours. Where was he anyway Sam wondered? Then it came to him, he had gone to the cemetery.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam painfully got out of bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty. He wondered if it would be enough to get him to the cemetery. He called the front office and asked them to call a cab for him.

**Cemetery**

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily as he looked around the cemetery. He had covered at least ninety percent of it in the last few days and so far no luck. He knew in a day or two Sam would insist that they leave, and he didn't want to do that without destroying this thing first. He was looking out over the cemetery and never heard the man who came up behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Dean spun around and found himself face to face with the caretaker of the cemetery.

"Um…just trying to find my aunt's grave." He said quickly, it was the best he could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"At night?"

"Well, I was just passing through the area and thought I'd see if I could find it."

"What do you got there?" The caretaker walked over and took Dean's metal detector out of his hands.

"Oh that…" Dean tried to think of something to say that would make some kind of sense..

"That's a metal detector, my son has one. What the hell are you doing out here with a metal detector?" The man asked.

"Well uh…." Dean knew he had to think fast, he knew he was going to sound like an idiot but… "Well um…. My family and I have a bet going. I say my aunt was buried in a metal coffin and my family says it was a wooden coffin. I figured with the metal detector once I found her grave I would be able to tell if it was metal or wood." Dean smiled, hoping it sounded reasonable. "I have a hundred dollar bet riding on this." He added.

"And what's that in your hand." Dean slowly raised his stun gun and the caretaker stepped back. "Hey, just take it easy mister…"

"It's just a stun gun." Dean smiled trying to reassure the man.

"What the hell do you need with a stun gun in a cemetery?"

"Well you don't know what kind of crazy person you might run into in a cemetery." Dean grinned as he pointed the gun at the ground. "It's just for protection." He added.

The caretaker looked at Dean like he was some kind of lunatic, but figured he was harmless.

"Well this cemetery closes at sundown; you're going to have to leave."

"Sure, no problem just thought I'd see if I could find Aunt Katherine." Dean smiled at the caretaker, grateful that it didn't appear that he was going to notify the cops. He turned and started walking back to his car while the caretaker followed him carrying his metal detector. Dean figured he'd come back tomorrow and try to finish the small amount of land he hadn't covered yet. But as he walked Dean never noticed the red mist that came up behind the caretaker and entered his body. As they neared his car Dean turned back to the caretaker.

"I'll take that now." He put out his hand for the metal detector. But instead of handing it over the caretaker swung the metal detector hard at Dean's other arm and knocked the stun gun out of his hand. Dean gave a small yelp of pain as he grabbed his arm. But before he could recover the caretaker slammed the detector down hard on his shoulder and he collapsed to the ground stunned.

"You scum, you were suppose to kill your brother and he's still alive!" The caretaker screamed at Dean and then swung the detector around hitting him on the side of his head snapping it to the side. Blood poured out of a gash above his eye making it difficult to see. "You're worth nothing! No one will miss you when you're dead." The caretaker looked down at him grinning. "You can't stop me, and neither can your punk brother. Once I kill you I'll find your brother and finish him off too."

Dean shook his head slightly trying to clear it. He tried to stand but ended up falling back to the ground as everything started spinning. The only thing he could do was crawl backward away from the man who kept advancing on him. Dean knew one more hard hit and he was done for. His shoulder was killing him and he thought his collar bone might be broken. He tried to reach for the stun gun but it was kicked away by the caretaker who raised the detector once more over Dean's body. Dean shut his eyes and turned his face away knowing that the next blow would probably kill him. His only thought was of Sam, if he would be okay without him?

"Hold it!" A voice screamed from behind Dean. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Sam. He looked terrible and looked like he was about to fall over any minute but he was there.

Sam slowly walked toward the caretaker, his arm tight around his injured stomach. It took every ounce of strength he had not to collapse. He knew the only way he could help Dean was to try and get the man's attention on him and give Dean time to get to the stun gun. But he could see that Dean had been hurt and could only hope he had enough strength left in him to reach the gun. Sam slowly walked to the side of the caretaker drawing his attention away from his brother. The caretaker turned and glared at him.

"So you return? You really are stupid aren't you, now you're brother will watch you die before I kill him."

"You're not killing anyone." Sam said as he continued to circle the man. He glanced over at Dean who knew what Sam was doing and slowly inched his way toward the stun gun.

"You should be dead! If your half ass brother had any sense he would have finished you off with a bullet to your brain. You know he hates you, he resents you….Always being saddled with you….He wanted you to die you know? He prayed you would die and he would be rid of you once and for all. He's hated you all your life….Did you know that? Your Dad took off because he couldn't stand the sight of you and now your brother is stuck with you again. He wishes you were dead… He wishes you had died in that fire with your whore mother….You humans are all alike….pathetic creatures…"

Dean could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as he listened to the thing speak. He could only hope Sam didn't believe any of it. Dean watched as the caretaker swung out at Sam with the metal detector. Sam managed to jump out of the way just in time but by doing so he twisted his injured side. He gave a little cry of pain as he doubled over holding his stomach. The man came up next to Sam and raised the metal detector over his head.

"Goodbye Sammy."

Dean knew it was now or never. He scrambled over to the stun gun praying it wasn't broken and fired at the man. The caretaker's body began to convulse as the electric current shot through him. When he didn't immediately go down Dean fired again. This time the man dropped to his knees and fell over. They both watched as the red mist left the man and hovered over his body for a short time then turned to hard crystals and fell to the ground breaking into little pieces.

Sam painfully walked over to Dean who was still lying on the ground with the stun gun in his hand.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said as he slowly got up. His shoulder throbbed and the blood from the cut above his eyes covered one side of his face, but he was alive and so was his brother and right now that was all that mattered. They had defeated the thing, at least he hoped so.

"I thought you told me you weren't going to come out here without me?"

"I lied." Dean grinned at his brother. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway. You should be in bed."

"I would be but I had to come out here and save your sorry ass."

"Hey, I had everything under control."

"Yeah, it looked that way." Sam grinned.

"Well what do we do now?" Dean walked over and checked the caretaker; he was only unconscious but for how long he didn't know.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He should be fine but we got to get out of here before he wakes up and calls the cops."

"What about the shell this thing lives in?"

Dean shook his head.

"I couldn't find it. And I don't think we can afford to hang around here looking for it." Dean wiped the back of his hand over the cut above his eye smearing the blood across his forehead.

"Are you going to be okay? You look pretty busted up." Sam was worried; he could tell Dean was hurting.

"Nothing a shower and a hot meal won't fix."

"Well I think you're going to have to wait for that shower till we're far from this town. I say we go back to the motel, pack our gear, and get out of here. I'm sure the cops are still looking for me and if they see you busted up the way you are they'll have a lot of questions we won't be able to answer. We'll call the cops and have them come out and check on this guy to make sure he's okay." Sam leaned down and picked up the metal detector and turned to head back to the car.

"Sam." Dean called to his brother who turned around and looked at him. "Aren't you going to wait for me to say thanks?"

Sam smiled.

"Why?...That's what brothers are for?"

Epilogue

They left the cemetery and went back to the motel where they quickly packed. Sam cleaned the blood off of Dean's face and then put a few butterfly band-aids on the gash to close it. They then loaded up their car, paid their motel bill, then jumped in the Impala and took off. When they got to the outskirts of town they pulled over at a roadside phone booth and called the cops and told them to check on the caretaker. There was nothing more they could do; they had to get out of town before the cops tracked them down. They could only hope that the thing had been destroyed. All they could do was keep an eye on the local papers for the next few months and see if any other strange murders occurred in the area. But right now all they both wanted was to find a nice quiet motel far from there and hold up in it till their wounds healed.

The End


End file.
